1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions comprising 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene. More specifically, the present invention provides azeotrope-like compositions comprising 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene and uses thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorocarbon based fluids, including chlorofluorocarbons (“CFCs”) or hydrochlorofluorocarbons (“HCFCs”), have properties that are desirable in industrial refrigerants, blowing agents, heat transfer media, solvents, gaseous dielectrics, and other applications. For these applications, the use of single component fluids or azeotrope-like mixtures, i.e., those which do not substantially fractionate on boiling and evaporation, are particularly desirable.
Unfortunately, suspected environmental problems, such as global warming and ozone depletion, have been attributed to the use of some of these fluids, thereby limiting their contemporary use. Hydrofluoroolefins (“HFOs”) have been proposed as possible replacements for such CFCs, HCFCs, and HFCs. However, the identification of new, environmentally-safe, non-fractionating mixtures comprising HFOs are complicated due to the fact that azeotrope formation is not readily predictable. Therefore, industry is continually seeking new HFO-based mixtures that are acceptable and environmentally safer substitutes for CFCs, HCFCs, and HFCs. This invention satisfies these needs among others.